1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vibration-proof sound box and an engagement structure of the same; in particular, to a vibration-proof sound box for speakers and an engagement structure for engaging two boards of the sound box.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional coupling methods for two boards employ screws for fixtures. However coupling by screw consumes labor and time. Additionally, specific factors for coupling between two boards need to be considered in particular fields, e.g. the speaker quality when applied on a speaker.
The Screw-free Speaker Device according to TW Patent M272341 provides a speaker device which can be assembled without screws. However the above technical feature assembles the face cover onto the sound-box main body by clasping and is unable to avoid transmitting vibration from the speaker to the face cover. The vibration can cause noise and affect the sound quality.